Bane of her existence
by IloveFantasies
Summary: In one corner, there's Alexandra Pierce, an 11-old girl with secret identity. She has a scar shaped as lightning right next to her heart, she is nice, beautiful, sweet and cousin of Harry Potter. In the other corner is HIM, Alex's childhood friend, her tormentor, her nemesis, a charming 11-year old boy and the bane of her existence. Hands up for...Draco Malfoy! [M, to be safe]
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**_Everyone knew of her existence, but only few knew where she was. But the day everything changed was the day she turned 11. Meet Alexandra Potter, girl with a secret identity. Girl who was protected like the Queen of England, one of the two persons that survived, but not for the same reason as Harry. On the other hand, there he is, her childhood friend, her tormentor, her nemesis, and the bane of her existence, hands up for Draco Malfoy_**

* * *

 **Introduction**

"Miss Pierce!" The youngest girl in the class heard annoying voice of her Math teacher. "Miss Pierce!"

"You yelled, Mrs Gold?" The said girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss Pierce, I did. You should do exercise number 375." The woman ordered, so the little blonde girl stood up and went toward the blackboard. She did the hard exercise faster than the teacher would, yet it was still correct.

"You could give me something harder, at least." Girl marked, looking toward teacher. "If that's all, can I go back to my place?"

"You will do 3 hardest exercises on the blackboard, Miss Pierce!" Older woman was fuming with anger, and that made little blonde smirk. The girl was only 11 years old, and she was already in grade 11, she had the tittle of the "brightest child of her generation". She was sure that her Uncle would be proud of her. She did all of the exercises, and sat back on her place. Few moments later, the principal of the school came in the classroom, panicking.

"Good afternoon, principal!" Whole class greeted older man.

"Good afternoon, students, Mrs Gold!" He greeted.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Mrs Gold asked him, sarcasm radiating in her voice.

"Miss Pierce has to move to United Kingdom. Her plane will be leaving tonight. Miss Pierce, this is letter for you, from Mr. Albus Dumbledore." Principal said, panicking. He was so proud of having this tiny blonde in his school, and he was sad that she was leaving, so she could go to some different, snobby school for children of British people.

"Goodbye everyone!" Little blonde said three hours later to all of her friends and teachers. She was sure she will miss Rebekah and Nikolai, as well as their brother Nikolas. Unsurprisingly, all of the kids from the Golden Quartet, now Golden Trio, were crying, while hugging their best friend. They went with her to the airport, and waited for her to get in the plane. When she finally did, she knew that this was going to be a very long year ahead, and that her guardian, or Uncle Severus, as she liked to call him, would not be very happy that Mr. Dumbledore called her to come without his approval. Like and every other time she travelled to UK, she would spent some time with her childhood friend, AKA the bane of her existence, Draco Malfoy, his family, and Mrs Jamie Riddle, wife of Mr. Tom Riddle, the guy she had never even met because he was on "business trip".

Mrs Riddle was the Mother Alexandra Caroline Liliana Amelia Jamie Pierce never had.

Alexandra knew that her Mother loved her so much, even though she was product of rape, and she knew that her Mother was kidnapped by the Dark Lord of the Wizard World, AKA, her Father. Alex tried to find her Mother, but what could she do as an 8 year-old girl? She could only practise and try to improve her magic to the most powerful level, and the wait for the right time…

Wizards used to tell her that she looked like a tiny copy of her Mother, some said that because of her beautiful blue eyes, some because of her black/raven hair, and some because of her traits and character. Her Mother's surname was Potter, and the child used to know that because she used to live with her Uncle James before that night. The night when they were killed by the Dark Lord. He tried to kill her cousin Harry, but Aunt Lilly, may God bless her soul, gave her life to save his. Hell, that monster even tried to kill her, an innocent little baby, but when she raised her little arms and said **"Daddy"** he moved his wand and ran away.

In the past 5 years she found out a lot of things. She befriended a lot of wizards while she was in two other Wizarding schools in Europe for summer. And while she was in Durmstrang 4 years ago, she found out that in her veins flows blood of both Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. She was a special little lass, and that is why Victor asked her to stay with him on every break, and she did. She planned on staying with him this summer, but since Dumbledore sent letter to tell her that she's starting Hogwarts this autumn, she decided to go to live with Malfoys and make Draco's life a little miserable

She was so tired, and she would be even more tired when she sees Draco and Lucius. She even brought her TV with herself, and some other things that had "Muggle germs", so Draco would leave her alone. Smirking, she decided that she should got to sleep. She was awoken by the most annoying voice in the bloody universe. And when she opened her eyes, she was met with a pair of blue eyes, smirking face and blonde hair. She was also in a car, probably heading toward their home.

"Malfoy, what the hell?" Little girl asked as she jumped up in her seat. Said boy started pulling her hair and saying some nonsense words girl couldn't even understand.

"Draco, leave the poor girl alone!" Draco's Mother, Mrs Narcissa Malfoy scolded her son.

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy!" Little girl said, smiling. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too my darling." She greeted the child, and hugged her. "I'm just a little sad that the first person you saw when you woke up was Draco…"

"Aww, mini Malfoy, I didn't know you missed me so much that you'd even risk get the 'Muggle-germs'…" Girl said as a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Shut up, Pierce!" He said.

"Draco missed me, Draco missed me, Draco missed me…" She was saying in a sing-a-song voice.

"For the name of everything you love, Pierce, shut up!" He yelled.

"Fine, Drake. I have smarter things to do. Things that don't include you." Girl dramatically stated, earning an eye-roll from boy, and a knowing smile from his Mother. Girl put her headphones and turned music on, completely ignoring Draco Malfoy's presence. Boy's Mother knew that when her son was ignored by someone, he'd just do anything for that person to pay attention on him. Like when Severus was paying more attention to younger girl than on Draco…

"What is that?" Draco asked, taking girls headphones from her.

"This is a Walkman. Muggles use it when they want to listen to the music and ignore annoying boys." Girl retorted, smirking at Draco's realisation.

"Mother, tell her that she's more annoying than me." Draco whined.

"Am not" Girl said.

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

'This is going to be a long day.' Older woman thought while trying to make them stop arguing. Fortunately for her, they made in to the Malfoy Mansion, and Alexandra got out as soon as the car stopped and ran toward Jamie, enveloping her in a bone-crushing-hug

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 **HELLO GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFICTION. I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT.  
I WILL UPDATE WEEKLY, SOMETIMES ON EVERY 3 DAYS, WHEN I'M NOT BUSY WITH SCHOOL.  
** **SO, JAMES HAD A SISTER, JAMIE. WE'LL FIND OUT MORE ABOUT HER IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Alexandra! You've grown quite a bit in the past summer. – Mrs said.

-Yeah, grown, as in you are fat now. – Draco mocked the tiny girl, even though she was so slim. Girl jumped from Mrs Jamie's hug, and started running toward Draco.

-Mother! - Boy yelled, running around the yard.

-What is going on here? – Deep voice was heard.

-Good afternoon, Mr. Lucius. – Little girl muttered.

-Good afternoon, Miss Pierce. – He greeted her formally.

-May I? – She asked older man, looking toward Draco.

-May you what? – Lucius asked her, coldly.

-I'll be right back Mrs Riddle. – Girl said, running toward Draco and sacking him on the head.

-Mother! – Poor boy yelled, while touching the back of her head.

-Shut it, Malfoy! Don't act like you don't deserve it! – Girl yelled.

-Why did you hit him? – Lucius asked angrily.

-Because he called me fat. - The girl said, looking at Mr Malfoy with her big, beautiful, blue eyes, batting her eyelashes, and wobbling her bottom lip.

-Draco, you should not say things like that. – Lucius said. –Alexandra, please, come on in! –

Alexandra turned toward the boy, with a smirk on her face, making him stick his tongue out to her, and then gave her a look that screamed trouble, with a promise…

 ***Later that evening***

"Good evening, Jamie, what is so urgent?" Deep voice of a black-haired man asked.

"She is here." The blonde muttered.

"Who is here?" Black-haired man asked, confused.

"My beautiful daughter, and she'll be going to Hogwarts." Jamie said, her eyes filled with tears, and her voice with happiness.

"No, we can't allow it!" He said.

"Why not?" Jamie asked

"Because, Potter is starting Hogwarts this year. She will recognize him instantly and, as soon as she tells him who she is, he would, most certainly give her your picture, and we can't afford her finding out that you've been here all along. Lucius will find out that she was under his nose this whole time, and then he will agree with the Dark Lord's wish. He would make her marry Draco. We can't let that happen." Black-haired man said.

"No, we can't. She needs love, and some normalcy in her life. That is the exact reason why I put her in your care. It would be dangerous, living with me. Since I always wanted for her to be good witch, and I don't want her to survive everything I've been through, Severus. Please, protect her!" Jamie cried, hugging him.

"I will, Jamie, trust me, I will… " Severus answered, hugging her back. He was weak like this. Jamie Potter was his second love, and she loved him as much as he loved her. It was very hard for him to watch what she has been through. Her life was miserable ever since that bastard met her. Voldemort found her beautiful, and he thought of her as of a pretty toy. Dark Lord took everything away from her, her family, her virginity, and then she decided to take Alexandra away from him and put her somewhere safe, somewhere where he would never find her. So she gave her daughter, her most prized possession in his care. He accepted her, because he knew that, if the Dark Lord never laid his eyes on her, Alexandra would be his daughter…

 ***Meantime in the mansion***

"Draco, give it back, you annoying brat!" Girl yelled while running behind him.

"I will not. What will you do about it, Munchkin?" He asked

"I will make you give it to me!" She cried.

"And how will you do that?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. She looked at him with her beautiful eyes, which said, "You will see".

"Dra-Draco, p-please g-give it b-back to me!" She started sobbing, shedding some fake tears quickly. She was good in acting as much as she was intelligent, and that says something since her IQ was 139 when she checked few months ago.

"What is going-? Sweetheart, why are you crying?" Narcissa asked as she got in the room.

"H-He took my diary away from me a-and he intends to r-read it." She sobbed in Narcissa's chest.

"Draco, give the diary to the poor girl!" His Mother scolded. "You're supposed to protect her and take care of her, not make her life miserable!"

"T-Thank you Mrs Narcissa!" Alexandra answered, while taking her diary from Draco.

"Draco!" His Mother scolded, so he wiped the girl's tears away from her face.

"Thank you, Draco!" She smiled at him. Narcissa smiled and got out of the room, so the girl smirked widely.

"Oh, you're good!" He exclaimed with pointed look.

She playfully hit him in the arm. "You're chasing, Drake!"

"I'll catch you, Munchkin." He laughed. They ran around the mansion, laughing and smiling at each other.

"Ouch!" Alexandra exclaimed when she fell and hurt her arm. Draco, not seeing her, fell on top of her, their lips crashing. He quickly stood up and looked away, his cheeks redder than tomatoes, while she was a little redder.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"My hand hurts a little." She admitted.

"Let's go! My Mother will fix that up." He ordered, worry in his eyes.

"Hello, Draco!" Deep voice was heard. "Alexandra? What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Severus, I've gotten a letter from Hogwarts. I'll be going there this September. Isn't that lovely?" Excitement was clear in her voice, and he was very sad for destroying it.

"I'm sorry, but for some time, you will have to go to Different Wizarding School, and you will stay with Victor or Rebekah for the summer. You will come to Hogwarts when you're on your Fourth year."

"B-But U-Uncle Se…" She started, wobbling her lower lip and looking at him like he just kicked a puppy.

"There are no buts, Alexandra. I'm sorry, but that's my decision. You'll be leaving to Bulgaria tomorrow." He said, turning around.

"Drake…" She hugged him.

"I know. Well, we'll see each other in a few months, Munchkin." He tried to lighten the mood.

"I can't believe that he is doing this, Drake!" She cried harder.

"Neither can I, Munchkin, neither can I." Draco said, patting her back in a soothing manner. Then he leaded her toward the living room, to announce the news to his parents and Mrs. Jamie. Next morning, they all said their Goodbye's, leaving Draco without his Munchkin once again, and little Alex without her family.

" _ **Did you read Professor Snape's letter, Professor Dumbledore?" Mrs McGonagall asked older man**_

" _ **I did, Minerva. But he made the right choice. We can't put Miss Potter in danger until she's old enough to take care of herself." The headmaster assured her.**_

 ***Three years later, Durmstrang***

"Are you alright, Miss Pierce?" Headmaster Karakoff asked her. "You can be assured that everything will be alright. If you don't like it in Hogwarts, we will accept you with open arms."

"Alexandra, you will be fine. If your guardian doesn't want you to go to Hogwarts yet, you can come and stay with me when you're not attending Durmstrang." Viktor assured her, as soon as Karakoff left.

"I'm not afraid of Uncle, I'm afraid of something…something else." Girl muttered, with a distant, sad look in her eyes.

"I understand, you are afraid that your Blondie forgot about you." He announced with a grin. "My little sister is all grown up now."

"Oh, shut up!" She said as she hit his arm.

"You should train more, you're not that strong, little wolf." He announced.

"Well, it's not my fault that you're a bear." She said, smirking at his mock-offended face. They bickered and talked about their times at Durmstrang, the whole ride to Hogwarts.

 **"** **Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and — most particularly, — guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!** **"** Voice of Professor Dumbledore greeted in the dinner hall. Alexandra looked up at the Professor's table, and saw Hagrid, Professor Minerva, and her Uncle Severus Snape.

"Professor! " Alexandra looked toward Karakoff pleadingly, but he just adverted his eyes. She got the determination she needed and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss?" Headmaster of Hogwarts asked.

"I want to go to Hogwarts, since 3 years have passed. I only need your approval." She announced.

"And your name, Miss?" He asked.

"Caroline Jamie" She said two of her middle names.

"Oh, now I remember! You've grown as quite a beautiful girl, Miss Pot…Miss Caroline." He said, using her fake name. "Climb up here, the Sorting heat will decide which house you will go to. "

She did as he said and climbed up, and sat right in front of the Professor's table. The Hat was put on her head, and she was a little worried.

"You're intelligent, very intelligent person, Miss Caroline. Smarter than your Mother, more powerful than your Father, you're also very brave and compassionate, it seems you don't have any flaws…" The Hat was saying. "I think that you should go to Slytherin. Both of your parents were in that House."

"No."

"Are you sure? Mr. Malfoy is also in Slytherin. " Hat said, quietly, and her eyes lit up. "Besides, if I sort you to Gryffindor, you will not reach your full potential."

"No, he was in Slytherin, he was evil and I hate him!" She muttered angrily.

"The fact that he was, doesn't mean that you will be. He was a very powerful wizard, and he did do terrible things, but they were great."

"I know about the fact that in my veins there is blood of both Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin…" She told to the Hat, completely oblivious that everyone else could hear her.

"It is correct. But who told you that?" Hat seemed surprised that I knew.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that in my bloodline there were good persons, and I want to be one of them." She announced.

"Alright, Alexandra." The Hat whispered, and a little louder said. "Gryffi…"

"Wait!" Severus Snape yelled, interrupting the Hat.

"Professor Snape…" Professor McGonagall started.

"You heard the hat. She will be going to Slytherin!" He announced.

"I don't want to…" Alexandra started.

"Professor Snape is right. You do not like it now, but you will be glad for my choice in the future. " Hat said. "Slytherin."

All persons from Slytherin jumped happily, and Snape released a relieved sigh. Alexandra looked at him, and ran toward Viktor. He hugged her, and spun her around.

"Well done, little sister!" The boy said.

"It is not! I wanted to go to Gryffindor!" She muttered, glaring at Snape once more.

"If looks could kill, Severus would be dead by now." Igor Karakoff said laughing.

"Yeah, he would." Viktor said, watching Alexandra with a smile. He was the only person in Bulgaria that knew the truth about her true identity.

"Caroline! " Angry voice called when she was heading toward Slytherin common room. She turned around, and saw Severus, behind him trailed three boys.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Sarcasm radiating in her tone.

"Why did you say that?!" He scolded.

"I'm not a child anymore! I will make my own decisions from today!" She said bitterly.

"I know that you're a little angry…" He started.

"You know nothing! I was a little angry when **Blondie accidentally burned** my favorite stuffed toy when I was 4. I was angry when **you** sent me to boarding school in America when I was 6 instead of taking care of me like **you were supposed to**. I was **mad** with you when **you** cut my summer break with our family short because **you** were doing what was best for **me**. Now, I'm bloody **furious**! Is there any other way you want to **ruin** and **control** my **bloody life**?!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face like rain in autumn. He was guilty for few moments, but then his cold façade showed again.

"Malfoy, Nott and Zabini, you will share room with Miss Caroline, starting tonight. You two can show her the way to your room." He told to two guys, while the Blonde one stayed with him, and those two went to their room with Alexandra.

"Draco"

"Yes, Uncle?" Blonde guy raised his head.

"Please tell me what teddy she was talking about! " Snape ordered.

"How will I know…" All grown up Draco started, but he stopped himself in the middle of sentence. "That was Munchkin?"

"If you mean Alexandra, then yes, it was her." Snape said.

"It was the stuffed white wolf puppy with blue eyes that Aunt Jamie bought as a present for her fourth birthday. " Draco said.

"Thank you, Draco! Have a good night! "

" _Thank_ _ **you**_ _, Uncle, and I will…"_ Draco thought, heading for his room, a big smirk plastered on his face, and hidden joy in his eyes.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hello guys!**

 **This is the first chapter. I updated earlier, because I didn't have any homework for today.  
I hope you will like this chapter.**

 **Thank you all for reading this story, I hope you will be here until the end.**

 **P.S.: I know this chapter wasn't full of description, but the next will be.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Chapter 2

**Hello guys!**

 **This is new chapter of story "Bane of her existence". Hope you'll like it. ;)**

* * *

-Chapter 2-

 _-Revenge is so bloody_ _ **sweet**_ _…-_ Alexandra thought, while getting out of the bathroom in dark green turtle neck shirt, black skirt, her Slytherin tie, and black robe. Now, she was different than yesterday. She had only one thing in her mind 'showing that she's smarter than her guardian'. Her hair was now blonde with few red highlights. Her smirk widened when she saw herself in the mirror. Her Uncle would surely be pissed off about this, but she had every right to protest. The fact that her crew was coming today was boosting her ego of a mastermind even more. Every each last one of them knew for the whole plan of annoying her Uncle, and they all agreed to have part in it. She took her favorite necklace made of white gold, lapis lazuli and diamonds, then she smiled wickedly once more at her new, improved, rebelling self, thinking of all the ways she could annoy her Uncle. Then she looked toward the window, and saw that there was the special carriage in the sky. There wouldn't be anything strange with it, if she didn't know exactly who was coming, and that her best friends, that are like family to her. _"They were here._ " She was about to ran out of the room, when she bumped in someone's chest.

"This is boy's room. I think that you're not allowed here, sweetheart. " The most annoying, no, the second most annoying voice on the planet was heard, and that person's voice startled the girl. She raised her head up a little, and was met with a beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair, and a smirk on the boy's handsome face.

"Well, this is my room, Blondie. If I remember correctly, you were there when Mr. Control-freak said that. " Girl spat at him. Since she couldn't remember his name, and he didn't introduce himself, like the other two did, she decided that she'll call him 'Blondie'. He looked familiar, but she shook that thought out of her mid. He might have had the same hair and eye color like Draco did, but they were, most certainly not the same person. Draco's eyes were full of light and emotions, these were cold. Her childhood friend was nice, sweet, and a tad bit annoying. This guy, on the other hand was smug, annoying brat.

"Oh, it is you, Caroline. Forgive for the mistake. And your hair color changed all of a sudden. I don't think professor Snape would be so happy about it." The smug boy exclaimed, amusingly. He couldn't believe great lengths his childhood friend would go to, just to get payback on someone. When they were little, he pushed her buttons for fun, but slowly he started enjoying in it. She has changed in her look, but her childhood antiques are still there.

" _She hadn't changed, not at all_ " he was sure as soon as he saw pout on her lips.

"If Professor Snape was the person I had to ask to get different hair color, I would ask him. And even if I wanted to hear your opinion, Blondie, I wouldn't listen to it. Now, excuse me, I have stuff to do, places to be, people to see…" She voiced out, trying to get past him, but every step she would make, he would move to that place. "Don't you know when to stop being annoying brat, Blondie?"

"I do, but you're so fun to tease." He said, with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes, and then got out of the room, racing happily toward the yard of the Hogwarts Castle, muttering 'Excuse me' if she hit someone with her shoulder. Soon, she reached her destination, and she saw everyone from her three clans, dressed as she would expect from her stylists.

"Where's Angela?!" Alexandra asked, not bothering to greet them.

"Angela's home with pups and Lee, but she sent something for you." Her favorite brunette, Katerina, said, handing her one small, white wolf puppy, with few dark shades of black on his back and ears, and blue eyes. Younger girl screamed happily, hugging little wolf, and putting it to rest on her head. "What's his name?"

"How did you know it was a boy?" Raven-haired boy asked. He was one of her brother figures from America and Bulgaria. His piercing blue eyes were very beautiful, but they could be very annoying, like, right now.

"Because of my connection to animals." Alex asked again, with an eye roll.

"You should change his name now, since he is alpha, but the decision is all yours." One of the others said. This boy was no more than 17. His sandy-blonde curls completely out of place, because he was looking through the window

"Aww, thanks, Nik! But his name was Damien from the begging, why would I change it now that he is an alpha?" Girl asked.

"Why did you name him Damien in the first?" David asked, arching his eyebrow.

"First, he looked at you like he'd eat you few seconds ago. He's black and white, and he reminds me of a very bad puppy she used to have, and since his Mother is Angela, why can't he be Damien, the little devil?" Katerina explained before Alex had a chance to open her mouth.

"How I missed you all!" Alex exclaimed, as she hugged every each and one of them. They talked, and she ditched few classes. Soon, she had to show them the way to their rooms, because she had potions next class.

"Good afternoon, Professor! I'm sorry for being late." She sheepishly said.

"Miss Caroline, you will have detention, and I will take 10 points from Slytherin." He said, not raising his head.

"What are we doing?" I asked the girl on the place I said. "Wait, Hermione, is that you?"

"We are making potion called 'Poison Antidote'. Yes, I am Hermione, and who are you?" The girl asked curiously.

"You knew me by name of Alexandra Caroline Lilliana Amelia Jamie Potter." I said, whispering the last word. She reached, squealing and hugged me, making me squeal.

"Miss Granger, Miss Caroline, five points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin." Snape said.

"I'm sorry _, Professor_." Sarcasm was radiating from Alexandra's voice. "I just wanted to ask what potion we will be making."

"You will be making an antidote potion." He said, finally lifting his head up, to look at her.

"I thought I would get something tougher…" She muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say, Miss Caroline?" He asked her.

"Nothing. Nothing, really." She gave him a 'Ha-ha-how-do-you-like-me-now' look, and smirked at the way he looked at her hair.

"Miss Caroline, you will stay today for detention, and you will stay after this class together with Miss Granger. " He ordered, glaring at her.

"This is bloody fantastic. Kat and the rest are going to kill me." Alex muttered.

"Anything else you have to add, Miss Caroline?" He asked, and she shook her head, new plan forming in her mind, as she was writing what her Uncle was saying. He asked a question 'Why wolfsbane potion doesn't cure lycanthropy?'

"Does anyone know the answer on this question?" Professor asked the whole class.

They all looked toward Hermione, but she didn't raise her hand.

"Miss Pierce?" He called out, and Alexandra rolled her piercing blue eyes. That is how she gotten that idiotic surname.

"Well, lycanthropy is very dangerous illness. It can't be cured by wolfsbane potion, because the potion isn't strong enough, and sometimes the potion has side effects. Like with Angela and Lee. "She said with hidden anger. "If wizards did more research about the werewolves, they would be able to help them cure the lycanthropy completely."

"Do you know anything else about werewolves, Miss Pierce?"

"Well, I know for the fact that when werewolves mate on the night of the full moon, it results to a pack of wolf cubs. There were only three known cases… She started, but was interrupted by Snape.

"No, there were two cases."

"Well, the third pack has recently gotten to this world, and one of them is Damien, who an alpha of his little pack. His parents, Angela and Lee are werewolves. On the night of the full moon those two become wolfs, and their children are cute like Damien here, but very powerful." Alexandra said, smirking at the surprised looks everyone gave her.

"Don't worry, he is here to protect me. He understands everything I say, just like any other animal, and he is very good puppy." She started, but D's growl made her correct herself "Sorry, D, very good wolf."

"Can you prove that Miss Pierce?" He asked.

"Of course I can." She said, smirking. "But not in the classroom, and not tonight. You will have to wait for the full moon which is tomorrow evening, if I'm correct." She announced

"If you are not right about that mutt, you will fail this subject." Snape said threatenly.

"Tell me something I don't know." She smirked, and in that moment was the end of the class. Everyone else got out, leaving only Hermione and Alexandra with Snape.

"How do you two know each other?" Snape asked them.

"While I was living with those humans, they were going with me to different countries, once I went for student exchange program, and I lived in Muggle London for a year. Hermione lived in the house next to mine. That's how we met." Alex explained.

"After I met Alex, we became good friends, and I thought that she was the brightest Muggle I've ever met. I wanted to be like her, just the brightest witch instead." Hermione admitted.

"Aww that's why you were one of my best friends, just don't tell it to Kat, she'll kill me." Alexandra said, hugging Hermione.

"And how do you two know each other? Potter didn't tell me that she knows you, Professor." Always the logical one, Hermione.

"She knows you are a Potter?!" Snape yelled at sheepish Alexandra.

"I'm not going to say anything without my lawyer." She retorted.

"And who is that supposed to be?" Snape asked her.

"Mrs. Riddle, of course." Hermione said with smile.

"How did you meet her?" Snape asked again.

"Uncle Severus, we really don't have time for interrogation, we have to go to next class." Alex announced after few more questions were asked.

"Alright but you will have to change your color back to normal." He announced. "And you, Miss Granger should not tell anyone about Alexandra's real identity."

"I understand, Professor." Hermione said.

"Good bye, Uncle, Severus!" Alex said, but stopped at the door. "I'm not going to change my hair back. Consider this a rebellion."

*Scene break (One day later) – Halloween night*

Everyone were seated in the Dining hall, waiting for the announcements.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for has finally came." Dumbledore announced. Room was already dark by now, and the fire in Goblet turned red.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum!" Old man said. Bulgarian's happily yelled. Alex ran toward Viktor happily, wrapping her arms around his.

"Congratulate, Big Brother!" She yelled. He smiled at her, and sent a look to Hermione. "After tonight, you should make a move. Go get her, Tiger!" Krum heartily laughed at her remark, and he went toward Karakoff, and she went to sit next to Hermione.

Dumbledore announced Fluer Delacuer as Beuxbatons champion.

"Hogwarts' champion is…" Dumbledore started, and paled "HARRY POTTER?!"

Harry got to them with scared expression on his face, as other people in the room called him names.

"That's it, we have our three champions, but only one of them will go to…" Dumbledore continued with the speech. When he was finished, the Goblet threw one more paper.

"Alexandra Caroline Lilliana Amelia Jamie Pierce!" Dumbledore read. Alexandra paled, followed by Severus and Hermione.

"ALEXANDRA!" Dumbledore yelled her name, and she was about to stand up, but before she could do anything, Katerina's arm held her down. Dumbledore went toward her, to bring her to the stage, but then Damien transformed to big, rainbow colored wolf, standing protectively in front of his owner.

"There must be a mistake! She is just a child." Viktor, Snape, Hermione and her crew started in unison. She looked toward David that took this as a sign.

"I'm not a child! If I was chosen, I will go! It's not like I can do anything about it." She said, and headed toward the stage. Low growl from Damien's mouth made her stop.

"Don't worry, D. I will be fine. What is the worst that can happen?" She asked rhetorically, and got something scary in return. "As far as I'm concerned, he's 6ft under, and he doesn't even know I'm alive. As for the other thing, don't worry, no one evil knows about it." That calmed Damien down, and he turned back to little puppy, running toward her. She took him in her arms, and put him on her head.

"I volunteer to go in her place!" Stefan yelled. He was seventeen, so they would let him. "My little sister can't do that! She's still a child."

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Alexandra protested, but everyone ignored her, probably thinking about that.

"Maybe that boy is right. This is against the rules of the…" Snape started, but music interrupted him.

" _Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it. It's so hard to break yeah  
There's no way to fake it. Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
And I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming_

 _I hear it every day I hear it all the time  
I'm never going to amount too much  
But you're never going to change my mind, no_

 _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

 _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

 _How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make him smile  
Get you not to treat me like a child, baby_

 _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know_

 _Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing, The life I'm pursuing  
The odds I'll be losing, Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
Like one in a billion, Or one in a zillion_

 _I hear it every day, I hear it all the time  
I'm never going to amount too much  
But they're never going to change my mind, no_

 _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

 _How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make him smile  
Get you not to treat me like a child, baby_

 _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Something I don't know, something I don't know _

_She hits the track  
Like Katrina making waves  
Like Cold Medina, make them say  
"I'm ready!"  
Are you ready for it? [Yeah, I'm ready for it]  
Really ready for it? [Yeah, I'm ready for it]_

 _I'm on my way  
I know I'm going to get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy_

 _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Something I don't know, something I don't know _

_How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make him smile  
Get you not to treat me like a child, baby_

 _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Something I don't know, something I don't know"_ She sang, with a little help from David with the rap part. Everyone looked at her with shock, but everyone except the champions were sent to their houses.

After the stupid conversation about the Championship she didn't even want to compete for, she had a fight with her uncle for accepting to compete, and for the song she sang. She yelled at him saying that she "already has enough on her plate", slammed the door, and went to the Gryffindor's common room, knowing the password thanks to Hermione.

"Alexandra, did you put your name in the goblet?" Harry asked me.

"Are you bloody out of your mind?! I want to annoy Snape, but I'm not THAT stupid! "She yelled at him. "I came here to tell you something. Hermione knows it, but you MUST promise that you will not tell a word to ANYONE about it."

"I promise." He said, and she told him everything about her parents.

"That means that you're my cousin?" He asked.

"Yes, that means exactly that." Hermione said.

"This is bloody fantastic!" Alex sarcastically said.

"Why are you sarcastic?"

"I didn't believe that the Potter bloodline would end with Harry and mine's death on the stupid competition." Alex said with a sighed. "This is a stupid way to die."

"And how would you like to die?"

"Fighting against the Dark bastard."

"But isn't he your f…" Hermione started.

"He is not. The fact that he donated his sperm doesn't mean that he is my Father. To me, my Father is Severus. Just don't tell that to him, he would faint!" Alex announced, and the two burst out laughing thinking about "Snape fainting". "I think I should go. We don't want Snape to send search party for me."

"Good night, Alexandra! Take care!" Harry said, leaving to his room.

"You're not going to sleep." Hermione announced.

""I have to get this anger out of myself. I'm going to take a walk. If I'm not on class tomorrow morning, I'm either asleep, or dead in the Forbidden forest. "Alex said jokingly.

"If I don't see you tomorrow on class, I swear, I will alarm Snape, Viktor and Kat, and they will alarm everyone else." Hermione threatened.

"Speaking of Viktor, he really likes you, and I know you like him too. Will you do something about that, or should I help a little?" I asked her, and she blushed.

"You like Blondie, yet you're not doing anything to talk to him." Hermione pointed, trying to move the theme on me.

"Number one, I don't know what you are talking about, and number two, do you honestly believe that I like that idiot?!" I raised my eyebrow. "Yes, he kind of reminds me of my best friend, the person I was supposed to marry, but that's it! I don't like him. Besides, it would not be fair to Drake. We were best friends, and if I start talking to this idiot, he will get jealous."

"Drake is Draco's nickname?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's how I used to call him." I announced.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Hermione said.

"A-a-a we were talking about the Hermiktor couple, not about Dralex." I said.

"Aren't you supposed to go for a walk?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you're right! But we are so talking about this with Kitty-Kat, Sexy-Bexy, Bon-Bon and Lisa." I announced.

"Bye, Alex!" Hermione said, and went to her room. Alex was walking everywhere around the castle, but since tomorrow was the full moon, she decided to ask Damien to turn once more. She would jump on his back and the wind would mess with her hair as long as Damien was running. They were running around the forbidden forest for some time, and while they were coming back, Damien got tired, so she had to walk all the way to Hogwarts. She touched a boot she found there, and the place she came to, was so scary. She didn't know what to do, but then, she got into the house, her invincibility cloak around her. She saw him! She heard his weak voice talking to one fat man. She heard something, but they almost got her. She succeeded to escape and soon she made it to school. It was already morning, and she heard some sad voices, she didn't know what was happening, but as soon as she got in, Viktor pulled her in a bone-crushing hug.

"You're the dumbest sister I've ever had!" He exclaimed.

"I thought Kat won that tittle fair and square." I muttered.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"You know how I get my frustrations out of myself…"

"Nikolai, you and your brother are never ever hanging out with her!" Viktor announced

"It's not our fault that she gets her frustrations out by running"

"I wasn't alone, Damien was in his Alpha form." I announced, and that calmed them down.

"But you were still in the FF" David said. "What if something happened?"

"Even if something did happen, I'd be able to solve it. I'm a big girl now, after all." She said.

"So something had happened." Stefan announced.

"I just don't want to think about it!" She said.

"Alex, you know you can tell us anything you want, right?" David asked.

"I touched a portal key, and it transported me to one house near cemetery. There I saw him! "She cried.

"Who?" Viktor asked

"Alex, who are you talking about?!" Stefan and Nikolai pushed further.

"For the love of all that's holy, tell us!" David yelled with Nik.

"I saw the bastard!" She said through her teeth. Then she just passed out. They brought her to her room, and left her while she was having a nightmare about the house and the Dark Bastard, who happens to be her Father.

 _*Three hours earlier*_

 _"A lot of people know her secret, I can't protect her this way. And she's going to be in the Triwizard tournament. How am I supposed to protect her now?!" **Someone asked**_

 _"We have to figure something out, brother. If we have to, we'll use 'Obliviate'-spell." **Another voice said.**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So, guys, I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Now that more people know Alexandra's secret, someone thinks that they should protect her with spell 'Obliviate'. Who are they supposed to obliviate, Alex, or her friends? And what happened in the Riddle house? Why was she crying?**

 **You'll find out in next chapter. ;)**

 **P.S.: I wanted to ask if anyone would want to be my Beta. If you want to, PM me. :)**

 **P.P.S.: Alex looks like Selena Gomez, the only difference being eyes, and now hair.**

 **Have a nice weekend!**

 **Until next update! :)**


End file.
